Baiser volé
by Lizoune
Summary: [ JPLE ] Lily est une élève studieuse mais d'une maladresse effroyable. [ FIC EN PAUSE ] [ EN COURS DE REECRITURE ]


_Disclaimer:__Les personnages sont à JK Rowling (sauf ceux qui sont inventés)_

**Mini Fan-Fic :** Lily est une élève studieuse mais d'une maladresse effroyable.

Voici ma nouvelle fanfic, De l'autre coté n'est pas finie, mais j'ai eu l'idée d'une fic plus courte c'est à dire maximum 6 chapitres. Ici James n'est pas fou de Lily, enfin il a des sentiments mais ne l'a pas collé durant toute sa scolarité!

Voilou, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1

Lily Evans, une des élèves, ou même l'élève la plus intelligente et talentueuse qu'avait connu Poudlard, d'origine moldue elle s'était épanouie dans le monde des sorciers. Mais il y'a une ombre à ce si joli tableau, Lily était aussi connue pour les nombreuses maladresses qu'elle commettait, elle faisait toujours tombée quelque chose lors de son passage, râtait une marche quand elle montait ou descendait d'un escalier parce qu'elle s'était reveillée en retard pour aller en cours, bousculait quelqu'un parce qu'elle ne regardait pas devant elle, tombait de sa chaise sous l'empressement de répondre aux questions des professeurs, ou encore elle ne réflechissait pas assez avant de parler, ce qui lui valait la peine d'être franche.

Un de ces plus grands fracas fut lors du bal de noël pendant sa sixième année, elle avait interrompue le discours de Dumbledore, elle avait tribuchée près de lui, et s'agrippa involontairement à sa longue robe, ce qui entraîna la chute du grand sorcier.

Elle s'excusa pendant toute la soirée, et essaya d'être le plus serviable possible.

Ce matin là, elle se dirigea en courant vers la salle où se tenait le cours de potions, elle était en retard

"Excusez moi professeur je me suis.. "

"...reveillée en retard, j'ai l'habitude Mlle Evans, allez vite vous assoir" lui répondit le professeur Slughorn _(1)_

Ella alla s'assoir à coté de son partenaire qui n'était autre que Sirius Black.

"Comment fais tu pour être chaque jour en retard Lilou ?" lui murmura t'il

"Je le fais pas exprès! Et ne m'appelles surtout pas Lilou, Siriuchounet" elle lui tira la langue et se mit au travail.Aujourd'hui ils devaient préparés la potion de leur choix, chacun fouilla son manuel à la recherche d'une potion

Elle essaya d'être très attentionée, surveillant chacun de ses faits et gestes, mais son attention se porta sur Sirius pendant quelques secondes, il s'était accroupi et balancait des injures, apparement il avait fait tombé des ingrédients qui composaient sa potion. Lily se retourna, et en voulant prendre un chaudron placé du coté de Sirius, elle fit tombé la potion que Sirius avait préparé. Toujours accroupi, Sirius reçut son propre travail sur la tête. Furieux,il se leva, il avait l'air ridicule avec cette potion épaisse qui lui coulait sur toute la surface de sa tête.

"EVANS !"

La tête de Lily vira au rouge vif, elle ne savait plus où se mettre

"Euh ..."

Sirius soupira longuement, ses amis s'étouffaient de rire face à ce spectacle hors du commun, Sirius Black, le grand et beau Gryffondor, n'était plus le séduisant jeune homme avec cette texture sur la tête.

"EN PLUS J'AI PREPARE UNE POTION QUI HERRISSAIT LES CHEVEUX! DE QUOI VAIS-JE AVOIR L'AIR MAINTENANT?"

"Calmes toi Sirius, on est en cours et Lily ne l'a pas fait exprès" fit Remus en espérant calmer son ami. Apparement ca n'avait eu aucuns effets sur lui.

"Ouais, Lily et son incorrigible maladresse! Monsieur Slughorn, s'il vous plaît, dîtes moi qu'il y'a un remède à cette fichue potion!"

"Malheuresement mon cher Black, les effets disparaissent au bout d'une journée si la potion était bien preparé"

"Je sens que c'est pas ma journée!"

Il continua dans son coin l'air furax, Lily aussi, essaya de se faire la plus petite possible en attendant la sonnerie.

Heuresement pour elle, la fin de la journée ne fut pas désastreuse comme elle l'avait commencée. Contrairement à Sirius, les cheveux en pics ne refletaient pas du tout sa personnalité, mais ses fans hystériques étaient là pour le consoler.

Lily décida d'aller dehors, histoire d'éviter une dispute avec Sirius, elle s'assoupit près d'un arbre au bord du lac, le coucher du soleil devant elle. Elle se reveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée.

"Quelle gourde !"se fit elle à elle même

Elle courra en direction du chateau, heuresement les portes n'étaient pas encore fermées. Elle se précipita devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

"Lacostinia" lui lanca t'elle

"Navrée ma chère, mais ce mot de passe a expiré, chaque lundi il change."

"S'il vous plaît !"

"Négatif !"

Que faire? C'était bien là le problème de Lily, faire nuit blanche, ou alors trouver une salle, mais elle avait laissée sa baguette dans sa chambre.

Elle erra dans les couloirs, esperant trouver Rusard,elle trouva de la lumière et se précipita vers elle.

"Potter? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

"J'ai vu sur la carte que tu errais dans les couloirs, en te connaissant je suis venu pour t'aider."

"Voyez vous ça! Quel élan de gentillesse! Ben alors dépêches toi, je veux dormir moi !"

"Vos désirs sont des ordres mademoiselle"

En montant l'escalier précipitamment, elle heurta le sol, une habitude pour elle, mais là elle n'en pouvait plus.

"J'EN AI MARRE! PAR MERLIN !QU'AI JE FAIS POUR MERITER CA! " sanglota t'elle

Elle était vraiment au bout du roulot, elle se lamentait sur elle même, elle n'en pouvait plus d'être aussi maladroite.

James l'aida à se relever

"Hé Lily faut pas pleurer pour avoir louper une marche." lui dit il d'un air rassurant

"Ouais c'est ça, c'est pas toi qui as la poisse chaque jour de ta vie ! Hein, ici on me connait parce que je suis Lily_ miss maladresse_"

"Arrêtes de dire ça, tu es une sorcière talentueuse, certes tu es maladroite mais je trouve que ca fait ton charme"

Elle sentie ses joues se rosir, ses yeux étaient remplies de larmes d'émotions, jamais on lui avait de compliment sur son plus gros défaut.

"M..merci James"

"Olivierus" lanca t'il à la Grosse Dame " Allez vas te reposer, tu l'as mérité"lanca t'il à Lily.

Soudain,Lily l'attrapa par le cou, et l'embrassa avec fougue tout en lui carressant les cheveux. Elle partit sans dire un mot .

(_1) : Pas d'idée pour le nom, je sais qu'à l'époque c'est pas encore son poste mais il est mieux dans les potions _

_J'ai eu cette idée sur un coup de tête, dites moi si vous avez aimer. _


End file.
